Chad and Sonny With A Chance of the Duncans
by Channyx1D
Summary: Chad's cousins are visiting, the Duncans. They arrive and Chad show them around. But when PJ and Sonny start to fall for each other, will Chad have a chance with her? Channy, PJ/Sonny and a little Cheddy.
1. Promo

**Hey. This is the promo of my first Crossover.**

**Chad's cousins are visiting**

_'Chad, your cousins are visiting Hollywood for a month.'_

_'Really? Well, I hope they watch Mackenzie Falls'_

**The Duncans**

_'Chad, these are your cousins, the Duncans.'_

_'Why is one black-haired?'_

_'I don't know but I'm proud of it.'_

_'Okay?'_

**They go to Condor Studios**

_'And this is Condor Studios, where we film Mackenzie Falls, Hoosier Girls_

_Tween Gladiators and So Random'_

_'Did you say So Random?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Sweet! I can finally meet the girl of my dreams, Sonny Munroe.'_

**Where the Jealousy begins**

_'How may I serve you?'_

_'Oh stop, you're making me blush.'_

_'Why is your brother flirting with Sonny?'_

_'Because he likes her... just like you like Sonny.'_

_'What? I don't like Sonny'_

**Will there be Channy...**

_'Chad, it's nice of you to bring me here in this wonderful view'_

_'I can be sweet soemtimes you know.'_

_'Fine'_

_'Fine'_

_'Good'_

_'Good'_

_'So we're good?'_

_'Oh we're so good'_

**...PJ/Sonny...**

_'Sonny, you're the funniest comedian ever.'_

_'Thank you'_

**... Or Cheddy?**

_'Will you be my girlfriend?'_

_'What?'_

_'I mean fake girlfriend to make Sonny jealous.'_

_'Okay then.'_

**_Coming Soon _**

**_To Your Computer_**

**_'Chad and Sonny With A Chance of the Duncans'_**

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	2. The Announcement

**Hey. Okay, this is the first Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chad: Of course they would. After all, the greatest actor of our generation is the main of this.**

**me: ignore him. Use your own opinion.**

**Chad: Hey!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Announcement<p>

Chad's POV

Okay, rehearsals are going great. NOT. Portlyn keeps on forgetting her lines which annoys me a lot. And annoyance is was Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't want, although I want to annoy a certain someone or should I say RANDOM who annoys me. Okay, why would that Random want to annoy me, I don't know. I checked my watch. Time for the fight with Little Miss Sunshine, Sonny Munroe.

I walk over to Stage 3. I went inside and right on cue, I bump into someone.

"Sorry." She said.

"You should be." I scoffed. Sonny looked up, still rubbing her head.

"Oh, I take that back." She said.

"Too late. I already have it." I grinned.

"Fine, whatever."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?"

"Not until you move over." she retorted. I turn around, smirking. How annoyed Sonny would be. I headed to my car since we are only half day. Thank goodness. I'm really annoyed with Portlyn for messing up her lines. And everything has to be perfect for Chad Dylan Cooper. I drive straight to my mansion. Yes, I live in a mansion. What do you expect the greatest actor of our generation lives? A house? I don't think so. Once I entered, I greeted my parents. They were basically the ones who taught me about my bad ego but I can only use it outside of the mansion. Inside, I'll have to be myself.

"Hey, mom." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Chad. Hows work?" she asked.

"Portlyn." I said. She understands when I say that.

"Messing up her lines again, huh? That's the 10th time this week." my mom said. She went back to the kitchen and told Arianna, the maid, to cook food. I actually have 10 maids in this mansion since it's HUGE.

"So, mom, What's up?" I asked.

"Chad, your cousins are visiting Hollywood for a month." she said. Cool. I wonder if they watch Mackenzie Falls.

"Really? Well, I hope they watch Mackenzie Falls. When will they arrive?" I said.

"Tomorrow. Your dad will drive them here. And then, you show them around the studios." mom said.

HOURS LATER **(Sorry if I skipped)**

"Dinner's ready." Arianna called out. Good. I'm starving. We walked over to the table.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked. He's usually with us in dinner.

"He will come home late. He has an important meeting." mom said.

"So, who's side?" I asked. Both of my parents are blond.

"My side. My cousin is coming. They're blond like us except for one." mom said.

"Okay. I hope it's not the Biebers again. Last year, Justin kept stealing my guitar. That little brat." I said as I clenched my spoon. Yes people, I'm cousins with the pop star Justin Bieber. Man, that dude is annoying and you know how I hate being annoyed. But he has a little talent.**(Sorry for Beliebers. I'm not one)**

"That was your dad's side." mom said.

"Oh, right." I said. Good it's my mom's this time. I ate dinner, went upstairs to get ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning and got ready for work. I arrived at the studios. I saw Sonny get down from her car. She saw him.<p>

"Chad." she spat my name out.

"Sonny." I said, mocking her tone.

"What do you want, Pooper?" She asked.

"I have cousins who are arriving today and I'll show them around tomorrow. I don't want either of your Random friends to go near them." I sad.

"But what if they come to us?" she asked.

"Oh please, they wouldn't want to go there."

"Oh whatever Chad." She said, giving up.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." And with that, we walked away to our sets.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the next chapter is about the Duncans getting ready. The day is the same as the first half of this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	3. A Trip To Hollywood

**Hey. And now for the next chapter. It's the same day of the first half of the first chapter except this time, it's with the Duncans**

**?: Hey.**

**me: Jan, is that you?**

**Jan: Yup, it's me.**

**me: Cool we finally meet. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Jan: Thanks.**

**me: I Don't Own SWAC or GLC. Dedicated to swac twilght14.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - A Trip To Hollywood<p>

Teddy's POV

"KIDS, GET IN HERE!" Mom called out.

"What?" each of us replied. I ran down the stairs, Gabe came in from the yard and PJ came from the kitchen. PJ's mouth was covered in chocolate yogurt, along side with Emmett.

"PJ," I began.

"Yup?" He asked while licking his mouth. Emmett does the same. Wow. No wonder they're best friends.

"Did you eat Dad's yogurt?" I asked.

"Yuppers." Emmett answered for him.

"Since your both so addicted to it, your band should be called 'Chocolate Mouth'." Gabe chuckled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of 'Lemonade Mouth'. That was a awesome movie." I cried out to Gabe. **(It's true. It's an awesome movie)** Gabe rolled his eyes.

"So, mom, what did you want tot tell us since you called or yelled to us." PJ said.

"I'm out." Emmett cried out unexpectedly and walked out to the front door.

"Well, kids, you're visiting your cousin from Hollywood." my mom said excitedly. Mine and PJ's mouth hung open.

"HOLLYWOOD?" PJ and I cried out. It's been a dream of mine to go there. And also my moms.

"Yup. Aren't you excited?" She squealed. We looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Maybe I can meet Tawni Hart. She's so hot." Gabe said, for the first time when he cam in besides 'What?'

"Uh, Gabe you got it wrong. It's Sonny Munroe who's hot." PJ 'corrected' him.

"Tawni."

"Sonny."

"TAWNI."

"SONNY."

"STOP." I yelled, standing in between them. Man, those two are irritating. Then , I stepped out turning to mom. I can see out of the corner of my eye, they continued fighting. I ignored that.

"Mom, are all of us going?" I asked.

"Of course, honey. It's a one month vacation. Oh, and it's on my side." mom said.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"Yes but I won't tell you who it is. I want it a surprise." mom said.

"When are we leaving?" PJ asked, stopping his fight with Gabe.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. SONNY."

"TAWNI."

Ugh. When will they stop?

"Oh, I just hope I meet Chad Dylan Cooper." I said and squealed when I said his name.

"Who's Chad Dylan Cooper?" PJ and Gabe asked, who finally stopped fighting. I gasped.

"You don't know who's Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked, shocked. They both shook their heads.

"Only the greatest actor of our generation." I said with a dreamy tone.

"Really? I thought it was Zac Efron." Gabe said. I gasped again.

"How disgraceful of his name." I said offended.

"Wait, isn't he the one on Mackenzie Falls?" mom asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Oh my gosh. You're right. He is the greatest actor of our generation." mom said. I was so excited that I ran upstairs and packed. I got my Sunday dress, my jeans, pants, my other clothes, Converses, shoes, make-up kit and the most important of all, THE MACKENZIE FALLS BOX-SET. I placed the box-set in another bag with my So Random box-set. I love both shows. When I feel like it, I watch Mackenzie Falls. When I'm sad or down in the dumps, I watch So Random.

I also placed the poster of Mackenzie Falls and So Random under the bag carefully. I brought one just in case I see the stars. I also brought my Chad Dylan Cooper photo. I'm just so starstruck about him. I also brought along a Mackenzie Falls uniform for girls which I bought in the Mackenzie Falls merchandise store. I zipped up my bag and prepared my clothes for the next day. I'm so excited, I want everything to be ready.

I got my purse and ran downstairs to get an apple and headed for the mall.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall." I called out.

"Okay. Can I come along? I want Charlie to be dressed Hollywood style tomorrow." Mom said.

"Sure." I said. My mom came up from the basement. She had Charlie with her.

"Okay let's go." Mom said and we went out.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the mall, mom and I agreed to meet at McDonalds at 12:00. It was 10:00 so I had 2 hours of freedom. I made it to the Mackenzie Falls merchandise store. I bought a sample of the year book of Mackenzie Falls, a few 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper' T-shirts, some pens and the DVD of the 5th season. I went out and went to the So Random merchandise store. I bought a 'I love Sonny Munroe' T-shirt for PJ, a 'I love Tawni Hart' T-shirt for Gabe, a So Random sun visor, a Nico and Grady yo-yo and the DVD of the current season.<p>

After, I went to a store that said 'Hollywood Couture'. I got a few dresses. I was about to pay when my phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted.

_"Hey girlfriend."_ Ivy's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Ivy. Guess what?" I said, excited.

_"What?"_

"I'm going to Hollywood to meet my cousins and I'm staying there for one month." I said, very fast. Good thing Ivy caught up.

_"Oh, my gosh. No way. If ever you meet him, can you ask for his autograph for me?"_ she asked. I knew who she was talking about. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sure, no prob." I said. I hung up and payed the sales lady. I went to McDonalds and waited for mom. She arrived a few minutes later and we ate. Then we headed home. I called out PJ and Gabe.

"PJ, GABE, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU."

"What is it?" they both said as they went out from the kitchen.

"Look what I got." I said. I showed them the T-shirts. They ran to me and them.

"Thank you, Teddy." They both said and wore them. Then, we heard a yell.

"NOOOO."

"It came from the basement." Gabe said. We ran down there. When we arrived, dad was on his knees.

"No, it was getting to the good part." Dad cried out.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"I was in the middle of watching Higgins and Zork..." he didn't finish because we interrupted him.

"Ugh!" We complained and went back upstairs. Typical of Dad. PJ and Gabe went upstairs to pack and I went to the kitchen. I got juice from the fridge. I poured some on a glass. Then I spitted it out.

"Eww, this is expired." I complained. I spilled the juice on the sink and washed the glass. I got so bored and went to watch. I on the television and Mackenzie Falls was on.

_"Chloe... maybe... maybe it's me. maybe it's the horse. Maybe it's... the Falls. " Mackenzie said.  
><em>

_"Oh Mack... how much longer can we keep denying our feelings for each other?" Chloe asked. _

_"Until I can be sure that one of us isn't going to get hurt." Mackenzie replied._

I cried through out the episode. It was so dramatic.

Hours passed by. I went to eat dinner then gone to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for now. I just skipped some hours because I was lazy to type. Anyway, review.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	4. Meeting the Cousins

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the Duncans... oh just wait. Hope you enjoy.**

**I Don't Own SWAC or GLC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Meeting of the Cousins<p>

Teddy's POV

I can't believe it. I'm going to visit my cousins in Hollywood. Aaahhhh. This is a dream come true. Well, it will be once I meet THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER. Okay, I think I'll stop screaming or I might hurt your ears.

"Teddy, could you stop screaming? My ears hurt." Dad said, covering one ear since He's holding Charlie with the other.

"Sorry dad. I'm just excited to go to Hollywood." I squealed.

"Teddy, that's the tenth time for the past hour." PJ complained. Gabe nodded.

"So, are we going to go have a tour somewhere?" Gabe asks.

"Apparently, a studio. Your cousin is an actor but that's all I'm allowed to say." Mom said.

_Plane ride to California is now boarding. Please go to your respective gates. Thank you. _The intercom voice boomed. We, and I mean PJ, Gabe and I, ran to the gate without waiting for them. We immediately show our tickets and run to the plane but stopped when there was a line of people. Mom and Dad, who is still holding Charlie, catches up with us.

"Wow. You're all so excited." Dad said, panting. He pasted Charlie down to mom. Dad began stretching.

"Ah, that's better." He said. We got in the plane and went to our seats. I was by the window view. My favorite spot. **(Teddy, it's also my favorite spot, you know. Sorry guys. On with the story) **I was beside PJ. After we took of, I got out my iPod and played 'Breakthrough' by Lemonade Mouth. I start singing along.

"Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day, here comes a moment that you gotta got for it so don't let it get away." I stopped because PJ was looking at me weirdly. So did some other passengers.

"Sorry." I immediately apologized. I listened to the rest of the song and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the airport. I woke up and got my things. PJ did the same. We walked out the plane and waited for Mom, Dad, Gabe and Charlie. They finally go out and we went to get the rest of our luggage.<p>

"CHARLIE." Mom screamed and ran to a person.

"Uh mom, Charlie is here." Gabe said, pointing to Charlie. Yeah, I was also wondering that too.

"No, guys, Charlie is here." Mom said, coming to us with a dirty blond hair guy. "He is the husband of my cousin we're visiting." Mom said. We all did the 'Oh' expression. I stepped forward and got out one hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy." I greeted. He shook my hand.

"Charlie." He smiled. The rest were introduced. We went to his car and drove to his house. It was really quiet, other than the fact Mom and Charlie ( her in-law) were talking.

We arrived at his house or should I say, MANSION. We got our stuff and went down. Charlie opened the door and yelled out,

"CARLA, CHAD, THEY'RE HERE." Wait. Did I hear him say Chad? It can't be. But I was proven wrong when Chad Dylan Cooper went down the staircase, on his phone. When he reached near us, he started yelling

"FINE!"

A pause.

"GOOD!"

Another pause.

"OH WE ARE SO GOOD." He yelled and hang up.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone that really made me pissed." He apologized. I can't speak. It's because he's standing right there, proving I'm his cousin. OMC, I'm Cousins with CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

"OMC, I'M COUSINS WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER." I yelled. He covered his ears.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Chad's POV

I was on the phone with little Miss Ball of Sunshine when dad called out

"CARLA, CHAD, THEY'RE HERE." I went out side and went to the staircase.

_"Who's there Chad?" Sonny asked._

"My cousins, duh. I told you they were coming." I said, using the 'duh' tone.

_"Maybe they watch So Random." She squealed._

"As if they would watch a stupid comedy show like yours." I snapped.

_"As if they would watch a stupid drama show like yours." she snapped, mocking my tone._

"Why don't you shut up, Munroe?" I snapped again, really annoyed with little Miss Ball of Sunshine.

_"FINE!"_

"FINE!" I couldn't resist.

_"GOOD!"_

"GOOD!"

_"SO, WE'RE GOOD?"_

"OH WE ARE SO GOOD." I yelled and hang up so I don't have to deal with that certain someone. I saw people who looked at me, confused. Oops.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone that really made me pissed." I apologized. They still had the same expression and it was quiet until the blond girl screamed.

"OMC, I'M COUSINS WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER." One word. _Ouch. _I covered my ears.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Dad, would you introduce me to them please." I asked.

"Oh right. Chad, these are your cousins, the Duncans." Dad said. They all waved except for a black-haired dude. Wait.

"Why is one black-haired?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm proud of it." He replied with a grin.

"Okay?" I said, not sure whether it was agood thing or a bad thing. The one who screamed earlier stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Teddy. I'm a HUGE FAN. That's why I screamed. Sorry for that." She said, really star struck.

"You are forgiven." I said and flashed my million dollar smile which all girls fall for. She started blushing. Well, no one can resist CDC. My ego's out when it's not supposed to be.

"PJ." the blonde guy said holding out his hand. CDC doesn't shake but I'm not CDC in the house. I'm just Chad, a normal guy. I shake his hand.

"Gabe." the black-haired guy said. I also shook his hand.

"Hey, Chad." someone said. Wait. Is that Aunt Amy?

"Aunt Amy, is that you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Aunt Amy." I said and hugged her tight. She hugged back. Then, I saw a little girl about 2 years old.

"And who's this little girl?" I cooed.

"Charlie." she said.

"Really? 1. She can talk and 2. Isn't Charlie a name for a boy?" I asked.

"Well, 1. Yes, she's 2 and 2. It's short for Charlotte." PJ said. Then soemone esle greeted me.

"What up, Chad." He said. Ah, Uncle Bob. He never changes his greetings with me.

"What up, Uncle Bob." I said and we fist bumped. Teddy, looked at us in disbelief. (If you're wondering why I know their names quickly, it's because I'm not in CDC mode)

"Wait, you met before?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember? We went somewhere and came back late at night? It's because we visited them when they were in our area." Aunt Amy explained.

"No fair." she said. Aww, Teddy is cute, no doubt. I would ask her out if she weren't my cousin.

"Hey, Teddy wanna hang out?" I asked. She dropped her bags and went beside me.

"Sure." she said. I placed and arm around her waist. I lead her to the living room.

"So, how's life?" I asked.

"It's awesome. But it got better when I found out you are my cousin." She said, not in a flirty tone. Just her regular.

"Do you watch Mackenzie Falls?" I asked again.

"Yup. Big fan of it. I have the complete season of 1-3." She said. "I even have a poster." She added.

"What else do you watch?"

"I watch So Random." She said. I frowned. a SO RANDOM FAN? She can't be my cousin.

"Are you a BIG fan?" I asked, trying to hide the fact how I hate it.

"No, just a regular fan. I watch it when I'm down." Hmm. Now that she mentioned it, She can be my cousin.

"But my brothers, PJ and Gabe, are HUGE FANS of it. Yesterday, they were both fighting on who's prettier. PJ said Sonny and Gabe said Tawni." She said. I have to agree with Pj on that one. Wait, did I just call a Random pretty? Well, it's true that Sonny is prettier than Tawni but I'm not saying that Sonny is pretty. Don't get it? Have a life. Sorry, CDC came up.

"Must be noisy, huh?" I said. She nodded.

"Very."

"So, dad says I have to take you on a tour around where I film Mackenzie Falls." I told her.

"Okay. Can't wait to see where the magic happens." She squealed. She got up and left the living room. I shook my head in disbelief. I got up and went to my room. I changed and headed downstairs for dinner. When I arrived, they were all there. I went to my usual seat and sat down. A few minutes later, we started dinner. I talked with Teddy the whole time.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"17." she said. Wow. Same age as I am.

"So am I." I said.

"Cool." She said. "So, which studio do you work at?"

"Condor Studios."

"Cool."

"Not cool. The boss is really strict. Disappoint him and you will get fired, you will have your show canceled or both." I explained.

"Whoa. Even for you?"

"Yup. Can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm scared of him and his daughter, who is just a 10 year old." I said, almost screaming like death was coming.

"What makes the daughter scary?" she asked.

"Disappoint her, she tells her dad, also known as our boss, and the same thing happens when you disappoint him."

"Okay, that's just...weird." she said, with a weird look on her face. I get up and place the plate on the sink. I walked to the stairs until mom stopped me.

"Chad, can you show Teddy her room? No complaints." Mom said. I sigh. I got her stuff that were still on the main door. I carry it upstairs while Teddy follows me. I went to the room across my hall (it's really my hall. My parents room is on the same side on which room Teddy will be staying) and opened one guest room door. When Teddy entered, her mouth dropped.

"Wow. This room is huge. Guess I won't need to hang my Mackenzie Falls posters I brought." she said in awe. She went to the closet and said

"Whoa. You have So Random posters?" She asked. OMC, I forgot I place every So Random posters on the closet.

"Uh... you can take it out if you want to." I said.

"Nah, it's fine. I put the So Random posters in the closet too. Okay, I admit. I'm a little bit of a So Random fan but not as big as a Mackenzie Falls fan." She said, as she went out of the closet.

"So, do you watch So Random?" She asks. Good thing she doesn't know about the rivalry.

"Yes." I said. Okay, fans I admit. I watch So Random *fans gasps* I know. Just forget it okay. *fans nod* Good.

"So, who's your favorite? Mine is Sonny Munroe. It got better with her." She said.

"Sonny Munroe, too." LIE. **(Really Chad, Really?) **(Hey missy. That's my line.) **(Whatever. Back to the story.) **(Thank you) I hate her. But I hate the Randoms more than Sonny so that's why I picked her.

"Chad, can you go out now? I have to change. And then I'll sleep." She asked. I can tell she's trying not to be rude.

"Okay but be up at 8 or earlier. I have to be in the studios at 10." I said as I closed the door. I headed to my room. I went in bed and drifted off into a deep, slumber sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. So, I have a few plans of the next chapter. Till then.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	5. The Tour Around the Studio

**Hey. The fourth chapter. Okay, this part, Teddy and Chad get along**.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC or GLC. I wish I could. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - The Tour Around the Studio<p>

Chad's POV

I got up at 8:10 to get ready for work. I went to the shower. I got out 10 minutes later. I dried myself and wore my Mackenzie Falls uniform. I went to comb my hair for 30 minutes (I need my hair to be perfect) Until I got all straightened. **(BTW his hair is the one from the first part of Season 2, the long one) **I then started straightening the uniform and placed cologne, the one Sonny would want to make her fall for me. I went down 10 minutes later for breakfast. Everyone was there except Teddy. Huh, I wonder where she is.

Then, I saw her go down the stairs with her robe still on, under are her pajamas. She was holding a Mackenzie Falls uniform for girls on her left and a casual attire on her right. Wait, where did she get the uniform? Did she steal it.

"Uh Teddy, where'd you get the Mack Falls uniform for girls?" I asked.

"I bought it at the Mackenzie Falls merchandise store in Denver." she said. Cool. They have a MF merchandise store. "So, Chad, which should I wear?" She asked. I turned around to look which is better.

"Hmm, the uniform says you're from Mack Falls and you're part of the show while the casual speaks about the weather and being yourself. Hmm, I'll go with casual. It will look better on you." I said. I'm not kidding. As much as I want to show the Randoms that she watches Mackenzie Falls, she will look hot when she just wears the casual. Did I just call her hot? Meh, as long as she's not a Random.

"Gabe, how could you think Tawni is hot? She wears too much make-up." PJ said.

"That's what makes her hot. Sonny is just too plain." Gabe said.

"She's just plain because she's from...Texas." PJ said. What? Sonny's not from Texas.

"Wisconsin." I corrected.

"Wisconsin, Wait how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." I said and we continued eating. Teddy came back down with her casual attire on. **(Pic on my profile) **Wow, she looked good. She sat down beside me and she started eating. At 9:30, we were all ready and by all I mean Teddy, Gabe, PJ and I. We went to my convertible. I let Teddy sit in the passenger's seat while the two boys at the back. And good thing too, because they kept screaming.

"TAWNI!" Gabe yelled.

"SONNY!" PJ yelled back.

"TAWNI!"

"SONNY!"

"TAWNI!"

"SONNY!"

"Ugh, when will they stop?" I asked Teddy in frustration.

"I don't know. Possibly till we get down. Bad thing is this is worse than yesterday's." She said covering her ears. We finally arrived at the studio. I parked in the usual parking area and got out. The others did the same and finally, PJ and Gabe stopped fighting.

"So, this is Condor Studios, where we film Mackenzie Falls, Hoosier Girls, Tween Gladiators and So Random." I said, starting the tour.

"Wait, did you say So Random?" PJ asked with excitement.

"Yes." I said.

"Sweet. I can finally meet the girl of my dreams, Sonny Munroe." He said excitedly.

"And I get to meet Tawni Hart." Gabe said. While PJ and Gabe were talking, finally, about Tawni ad Sonny, I said to Teddy,

"We will tour first in So Random and you will get a tour on both So Random and Mackenzie Falls." She nodded.

"We will go to the So Random stage." I said to the two.

"YES!" They screamed and hi-five each other.

So, I showed them all I know. The Prop House, the So Random set and lastly, Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, which Gabe and PJ kept fighting over who should knock on the door. We left them and went to Stage 2. I showed her everywhere in the Stage. We ended up in my dressing room. After 1 minute, Teddy asked,

"Uh, Chad. I would like to go to the cafeteria. Would you show me where it is?"

"Sure." I said and placed an arm around her waist. We went to the cafeteria and we saw the Randoms with PJ and Gabe.

"Uh, Chad, why don't you sit down and I'll get food for us?" She said. I nodded and went to the Mack Falls table.

Teddy's POV

We're done with the tour of the set of Mackenzie and it feels like heaven. Then we went to Chad's dressing room. After 1 minute, I felt hungry again.

"Uh, Chad. I would like to got to the cafeteria. Would you show me where it is?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. He got up and placed an arm around my waist. I tried to control my blush. We went to the cafeteria and saw the So Random cast with my brothers. I turned to Chad.

"Uh, Chad, why don't you sit down and I'll get food for us?" I asked. He nodded and sat down on a fancy table. I guess that's where the Mack Falls cast eat their lunch. I went to the lunch lady and ask for two salads and 2 root beers. She got the food and drinks. I paid for them and carried the tray until I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Sonny Munroe.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's no big deal." She said.

"You're Sonny Munroe. I watch So Random." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes and you are?"

"Teddy Duncan." I said.

"So you're the sister PJ and Gabe talked about." She said, smiling. Wow, no wonder she's called Sonny. She keeps smiling.

"That's me." I said.

"Okay. Will you excuse me, please? I would like to get food for your brothers." She asked, politely. Wow, I like her. I nodded and moved aside and headed for the table Chad sat. I gave the food and we started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That's all for now. Bye and Merry Christmas.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	6. Mackenzie Falls

**Hey hey hey! I'm back and I know you're here for more. I know I haven't let Teddy use the video diary but this time I will. Well here is the disclaimer.**

**me: *sneaking in the computer room***

**Sterling: *sees me* Monique, what are you doing?**

**me: I'm trying to find a way to own SWAC.**

**Sterling: If I hug you, can please say you don't own it?**

**me: Yes. And your autograph. *Sterling hugs me and gives the autograph* IDOSWAC. *leaves Sterling's and goes to Bridgit's* *sneaks in again***

**Bridgit: What are you doing?**

**me: Trying to own GLC, duh. But I'll leave if you give me your autograph.**

**Bridgit: *gives her the autograph***

**me: YAY! IDOGLC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Mackenzie Falls<p>

Teddy's POV

Chad and I started eating, and began talking.

"So, I bumped Sonny Munroe on the way here..." I was cut off by Chad.

He spitted the water in shock "You bumped who on the way here?" He asked, still in shock.

"Sonny Munroe." I said. Then, Sonny and her cast, along with PJ and Gabe, came over.

"Randoms." Chad spitted the name out like it was venom.

"Pooper." they replied with the same tone. I bit my tongue, refraining from laughing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just here to ask you why you're with Teddy." Sonny asked.

"Can't be with my girlfriend?" Chad said, holding my hand. GIRLFRIEND? As much as I would want that, it would be weird for cousins to go out. Chad squeezed my hand and I immediately understood.

"GIRLFRIEND?" The cast, including PJ and Gabe, yelled. I shot a 'just play along look'. Though they really don't know why, they just do it. Then PJ said,

"Oh right. I remembered you are dating THE Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor ofour generation, better than..."

"Okay we get it." Chad and I said at the same time. I turn to Sonny, seeing that she is upset, mad and sad that I'm Chad's girlfriend.

"Now we must go. I have to rehearse. Come on, babe." He said as we got up. He placed an arm around me and we headed of. When we arrived back at his dressing room, He sat down and I looked at him.

"Girlfriend? Really?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine to know we're cousins. I said to her that my cousins don't watch her show and I don't want her to say to me 'In your face, Chad. She watches So Random'.

"Okay then." I said, completely understanding him.

"Um, Teddy, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nod.

"Teddy will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. WHAT? Cousins dating? That's just weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Oops, said that the wong way. I mean fake girlfriend to make Sonny jealous." He said. Now that makes more sense.

"Okay then. Did you see Sonny's face in the cafeteria?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What was Munroe's expression?" He asked.

"It was full of upset, anger and sadness. Mix it to gether and that is the recipe for jealousy." I smiled.

"I knew it she likes me." He smirked.

"And you like her back." I smirked at him.

"Yes. Wait, what? No. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for a girl. The girl falls for Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

"Quick question. Why do you always talk in third person?" I asked.

"It's my thing." He said, popping his collar. Okay, I can't resist that.

"Okay then. But you're not going to convince me that you don't like Sonny." I said. Chad just sighed and lay down on the couch.

_"Chad Dylan Cooper, rehearsals starts now. Please come to the set."_ the intercom boomed. Chad groaned and got up.

"Wanna come and watch?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." I said. I got his hand and we walked to the set. When we arrived, I just got a seat and sat down. Chad came over and bent down to reach my ear.

"Don't interrupt please. And don't comment." He whisper-warned. I nodded. He kissed my cheek. I feel like fainting.

Chad's POV

I kissed her cheek and went to the set.

"And ACTION."

(_The scene _, Chad's thoughts)

_"Chloe." Mackenzie called out. Chloe was about to leave Mackenzie Falls, due to her father having less money for hr to go. _

_"Mackenzie." She cried out. I ran to her and hugged ever so tightly. "Mackenzie, I don't want to loose you. But I have to." Chastity, who portrays as Chloe, said. I let go of the hug. _

_"Chloe, let's spend the last day of our lives at the Falls." I said. Chastity nodded. We both went to the next scenery, the Falls. We went to a spot and I placed the blanket down. We sat and I faced Chastity._

_"Chloe, do you really have to go?" I asked._

_"I have to go, Mackenzie. You also know about the rivalry of our families. They don't allow us together." She sighed. _

_"Chloe, I don't care about that." I said._

_"But you have to Mackenzie." Chastity said. Then, Marta, who plays Penelope, came in for her scene._

_"Yes Mackenzie, you should care. If you love her, then you listen to her, but if you don't then don't listen to her." Marta said, out of nowhere. Chastity and I stood up._

_"Penelope, how'd you find us?" I asked. Marta came closer to me._

_"This is the most likely place to find you or should I say, you two." She said, glaring at Chloe._

_"What is your problem, Penelope?" Chastity asked. Marta was now beside me._

_"My problem is that you took Mackenzie away from me." Marta said. She went to Chastity. "Leave this place now or it's going to get ugly." Marta said. Chastity ran, crying. Marta then faced me._

_"Looks like your all mine." Marta said. She went closer to me. She was nearing to kiss me. I tried to stop her I was too late. Her lips were on mine. _And let me tell you, they are very cold lips. _We pulled away and Marta walked off._

"And CUT. Great rehearsal everybody." The director called out. I went to Teddy while wiping my lips with my hand.

"Not fun kissing Marta, huh." She smirked.

"Her lips are so cold, I thought our lips would get stuck to each other." I said, still wiping my mouth. She was still smirking. I glared at her.

"If you were kissing Marta, you would know how I feel." I said, still glaring at her. She lost her smirk and replaced it with a frown.

"Eww. No way I would kiss her. I'm not a lesbian." Teddy said.

"Good. That would be no fun. I'm not having a lesbian cousin." I said.

"And you're not." Teddy said. Just then, the cast came our way.

"Hey Chad." Skylar, who plays Devon, said. "Who's the chick?" he said.

"The chick is Chad's fake girlfriend." Teddy said, glaring at Skylar.

"Fake?" Chastity asked.

"Remember how Munroe will like me?" I said. They nodded.

"Well, I'm using my cousin to be my fake girlfriend to make her jealous and reveal she likes me." I explained.

"Chad, You tried that before and nothing worked." Chastity said.

"But this time, it will work cause your cousin is hotter, prettier and cuter than her." Skylar said, putting an arm around her.

"Well, now, I'm fake taken." Teddy said, removing Skylar's arm from her.

Teddy's POV

Wait, I haven't used the video diary yet. I went back to Chad's dressing room and got it. I opened it and pressed record.

"Hey Charlie. If you're wondering wher I am, well, I'm in Chad Dylan COoper's dressing room. AAAAAHHHHH. You know who he is right. The greatest actor of our generation." I was then interrupted with the door burst open. And it revealed Chad and his cast.

"Teddy what's wrong? We heard a scream so we came here." Chad said looking around, doing a weird karate chop. Ferguson and Skylar were doing the same while Chastity hid behind Ferguson and Marta behind Skylar.

"Wait, where's the danger?" Chad asked, looking around, Standing up straight and placing his hands on his hips.

"Nowhere. I was just talking to the video recorder for Charlie." I said. Chastity and Marta came out from hiding. I faced back to the camera. "Charlie, these are the cast of Mackenzie Falls." I went to Ferguson first. "This is Ferguson Michaels who plays Trevor, Mackenzie's best friend." "This is Skylar DeVane who plays Devon, Mackenzie's half brother." "This is Chastity Ann DeWitt who plays Chloe, Mackenzie's love interest." "This is Marta Balatico who plays Penelope, Mackenzie's other love interest." When I went to Chad, I cuddled up to him. "And this is the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper who plays Mackenzie, also known as the greatest actor of our generation and your cousin." I pressed stop and closed it.

"Was all of that necessary?" Chastity asked.

"Yes. It will help Charlie when she get's older." I said, putting back the video diary.

"Well, it's lunch. Come and sit with us to make Little Miss Sunshine to get jealous." Marta said, smiling. We walked to the cafeteria. I saw PJ and Gabe eating something horrible.

"Can we also get food for my brothers, PJ and Gabe?" I asked, pointing at them.

"I'll call them." she said to me. "PJ, GABE, GET OVER HERE." the Randoms looked at her while PJ and Gabe came over.

"Yes?" they asked when they arrived.

"Would you like Steak or Lobster?" Chastity asked from behind.

"But the cafeteria lady said that they don't have any." PJ said.

"If you're with them." Ferguson said, pointing at the cast.

"If you're with us," Chastity said.

"Watch and learn." Marta said. She went over to the lunch lady. "Brenda the usual." Marta said.

"Here's the steak you want." Brenda said and handed her the steak. PJ, Gabe and I watched in shock. I saw the Randoms with the look of jealousy. I was in shock that I didn't realized Chad has his arm around me. I shook myself and looked at Chad. He got a steak and gave it to me.

"How'd you know I like steak?" I asked.

"I'm your boyfriend I should know." He said. "Lucky guess." He whispered in my ear. I looke at the corner of my eye and saw that Sonny was about to cry but held it. Chad got his food and so did the others. PJ and Gabe both got lobsters and went back to the Randoms. We went to the Mackenzie Falls table and began eating. After lunch, I went to Chad's dressing and lay down on the couch.

Chad's POV

After lunch, Teddy went to my dressing room while the others went to their own. I just stayed in the cafeteria for a while when Sonny scooted in the chair in front of me.

"Chad, I know what you're trying to do." Sonny said. I placed the yogurt in my mout before replying to her.

"What?" I said. I completely have no idea what she was talking about. Making her jealous? Pranking her cast? That I know she likes Pauly and Pals which a bit weird since I like it too.

"She's not really your girlfriend." She said. Oh dear, caught red handed.

"She's your biggest fan and you're using her to make me jealous." she said. And I'm safe. It's all true but just missed some words.

"Sonny, I don't like you but you like me. You just keep denying it because you're scared." I smirked.

"No, I keep denying it because it's not true." She said. I shook my head, smirking.

"We both know you like me." I said and got up to go to the dressing room. When I entered, I saw Teddy, lying down on the couch and reading a book. Why do people find reading books interesting?

"Because it is." Teddy said, unexpectedly. She placed her book on the table.

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded.

"I didn't know you had food here." she said as she went to the ref. She got the 'Chewy Chum' crackers out.

"Hey don't eat 3 of it." I warned her.

"Oh, I didn't." She said. I sighed in relief. "I ate four of it." She sheepishly smiled. My eyes widened. I just shook my head.

"Come on. I have to go to rehearsals again." I said. Teddy placed back the 'Chewy Chums' back on the ref. We went back to rehearsals.

"And ACTION." The director shouted.

_I sat on the bench, looking down as ever. Of course, because I, and I mean Mackenzie, just lost his loved one._

_"What's the matter, Mack?" Ferguson asked, sitting down beside me._

_"What do you think is the matter, Trevor? I just lost Chloe. I don't know if she will ever comeback." I said._

_"I am back, Mack." a voice said. We both looked at the right and saw her._

_"Chloe." I said, standing up and walked towards her._

_"Mackenzie." Chastity said and ran towards me. We ended in a hug. We then pulled away._

_"Why did you comeback?" I asked, happily._

_"It wasn't real. It was just a plot of Penelope's to get me away from you." Chastity said. We hug once more._

_"I thought that I..." _We were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"CUT." the director said. I looked at Teddy and saw she turned of her phone. The director was looking at her. Oh dear.

PJ's POV **(Yup. I'm using PJ's right now)**

Lunch was awesome. That was a good lobster. Best lobster I tasted so far. I went to the prop house. I saw the boys playing the video game with Gabe, Tawni applying that stupid lip gloss, Sonny writing a sketch and Zora helping her Sonny. That's why I like Sonny. She makes the funniest sketches and she's hot.

"Hey PJ. Care to join us?" Nico asked, handing out one controller. I nodded and got the controller. I was paired with Gabe.

"Come on PJ. We can do it." Gabe said. We were winning. Then after a few presses.

"YES. WE WIN." Gabe yelled and we doubled hi-fived.

"Wow. You guys are good." Grady said, panting.

"SO RANDOM PLEASE GO TO YOUR REHEARSALS NOW!" the voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"That was the intercom. Come on." Sonny said and she took my hand. We went to the So Random Stage.

"Okay and ACTION." Marshall called out.

"So, Check it out, I went to the movies and saw this really cute guy." Sonny said.

"Oh, check it out, I saw one, too." Tawni said. Then Zora came in.

"Uh excuse me. Can check out my items?" Zora said.

"Sure." Sonny and Tawni said.

"Check out this cereal." Tawni said.

"Check out this carrot." Sonny said.

"The carrot, check out the panini." Tawni said.

"The panini check out the..."

"Ugh forget it. I'll close this store down." Zora says, then takes out a phone. "Hello, can you please shut this store down?... Yeah the one with annoying girls in it... Thank you."

"Check it out, they store you work in is shut down. Bye." Zora says and skips.

"Oh no we're fired." Sonny said and cries. Tawni cries also.

"Check it out dance?" Tawni asked, still crying.

"Check it out dance." Sonny said, crying also. The song plays and Marshall calls cut.

"Great rehearsal everyone. You can go home now." Marshall says and walks out. I got out my phone and found a text from Teddy.

"Well, read it." Gabe said unexpectedly. I jumped.

"Okay. It says '_Meet me and Chad at his dressing after they're done rehearsing. - Teddy _'" I said, reading the text a loud.

"Hey guys." Sonny said, as she went towards us.

"Uh Sonny, would you mind showing us where Chad's dressing room is?" Gabe asked.

"I don't mind but why Chad's dressing room?" She asked.

"Teddy told us to meet her there." I said. She nods. We went to the Mackenzie Falls stage. When we arrived there, it was AWESOME.

"Loganberry smoothies? I must be in heaven." Gabe said. I got out my phone and text Teddy. _We're at the Mackenzie Falls stage, heading to his dressing room. - PJ_

I pressed sent and heard a ring tone.

"CUT." someone said. Then, we saw Teddy turning her phone off. We went to where Teddy is.

"Teddy?" Sonny said. Teddy jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey Sonny. PJ, I told you to meet me in the dressing room." Teddy said.

"Teddy, you didn't tell me. You TEXT me." I said.

"Look, they're still rehearsing." Teddy said and was cut off by Chad.

"Yes, now PJ and Gabe, please wait for us in my dressing." He said, nicely. "And you Munroe, GET OUT." He shouted at her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." Sonny finished and then stormed of.

"Guess we now know who made him pissed last night." Teddy whispered to me. I nodded. Gabe and I walked to his dressing room and it was HUGE. I went to get soemthing from the ref.

"Oh, NO WAY. He got ten packs of 'Chewy Chum'. and by the looks of it, Teddy ate four packets." I exclaimed.

"No way. Chewy Chums." Gabe exclaimed and ran to the ref and got one packet. I did too.

"Hey PJ. What does that paper sticking by the ref say?" Gabe asked as he started eating. I closed the ref and took the paper.

_Dear person who will eat my Chewy Chums, _

_If you get my Chewy Chums, you can only eat 1 or 2. If you eat more, you owe me the number of extra packets you ate._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Chad Dylan Cooper_

"I have a feeling Teddy owes him 2 packets." Gabe said. I also started eating the Chewy Chums.

Chad's POV

We're finally down with rehearsals. We went to the dressing room. When I opened the door, there was a horrifying appearance.

"YOU ATE ALL OF MY CHEWY CHUMS?" I yelled at PJ and Gabe. There were Chewy Chum wrappers everywhere.

"They're very addicted to it." Teddy said. PJ and Gabe just moaned.

"YOU TWO OWE ME 10 PACKS minus 4 packets." I exclaimed. "And Teddy, you owe me 2 packets." I said to her.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed. I sighed.

"I'll call my personal janitors." I said.

"Wait. You have personal janitors?" PJ asked, panting from eating Chewy Chum.

"Duh." I said. I called the janitors and they arrived within seconds. After 10 minutes, my dressing room was clear and we went ride was silent except for the breeze. I turned on the radio. Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret's song came up.

_Wake up to the blue sky_  
><em> Grab your shades<em>  
><em> And let's go for a ride<em>  
><em> Breakfast by the ocean<em>  
><em> We'll do lunch at Sunset &amp; Vine<em>

_Every day's a dream in Califrornia_  
><em> Every night the stars come out to play<em>  
><em> Wish that I could always feel this way<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine, baby_  
><em> I'm seeing you in a whole new light<em>  
><em> Out of this world for the first time, baby<em>  
><em> Ohhh its alright<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine_  
><em> There's something about the sunshine<em>

_ Hollywood rocking_  
><em> In Malibu we hang out and chill<em>  
><em> It's all about the shopping<em>  
><em> From Melrose to Beverly Hills<em>

_ Everywhere's a scene_  
><em> And now we're in it<em>  
><em> I don't wanna paint this town alone<em>  
><em> When I see you smile I always feel at home<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine, baby_  
><em> I'm seeing you in a whole new light<em>  
><em> And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying<em>  
><em> Oh, its alright<em>

_ Now that you're here (now that you're here)_  
><em> It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)<em>  
><em> Sun's coming through I never knew<em>  
><em> Whatever I do it's better with you<em>  
><em> It's better with you<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)_  
><em> I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<em>  
><em> Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)<em>  
><em> Oh, its alright (its alright)<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)_  
><em> I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<em>  
><em> Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)<em>  
><em> Oh, its alright (its alright)<em>

_ There's something about the sunshine, baby_  
><em> I'm seeing you in a whole new light<em>  
><em> And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying<em>  
><em> Oh, its alright<em>

__At the end of the song, we arrived at the mansion. We went to the dining room but PJ and Gabe just went upstairs.

"PJ, Gabe, let's eat dinner." Aunt Amy said to them.

"Can't eat anymore." both of them replied. They went to their rooms.

"They ate all of Chad's Chewy Chums." Teddy said.

"And they owe me 10 packs minus 4 packets." I said, fake crying at the same time.

"10 PACKS?" Aunt Amy and Uncle Bob exclaimed. I nodded.

"Uh. I should have warned you about that." Aunt Amy said.

"Warned me about what?" I asked, confused.

"One time, they ate 20 packs together." Teddy said. I dropped my jaw and widen my eyes.

"Exactly my reaction." Teddy said. We ate dinner then went upstairs. I changed to my sleeping attire and went to sleep. The next day will be a long day. I can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. If you realized I added Chewy Chums, I just made that up. It's almost related to Pop Tarts if anyone know what that is. Anyway, I just added the song because I felt like it. And as always, REVIEW.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	7. Chad With A Chance of Jealousy Part I

**Hey! I know I haven't updated for a while since *somebody throws an orange peeling* Hey! if you throw that again at me, you ain't getting a story. Anyway, School was just started and that's the reason. But I'm here now, so the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: me: Can you please say it?**

**Sterling: No.**

**me: Pretty please.**

**Sterling: Nope.**

**me: Pretty pretty please.**

**Sterling: Nuh uh.**

**me: Pretty pretty PRETTY PLEASE with a cherry on top. *pouts***

**Sterling: Well, if you put it that way, NO.**

**me: Fine.**

**Sterling: Fine**

**me: Good**

**Sterling: Good**

**me: *gives an annoyed look and walks away***

**Sterling: Wait, you didn't say ... ugh. Monique Doesn't Own SWAC and GLC.**

**me: *from somewhere far* YES. I knew it that would make you say it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Chad With A Chance of Jealousy Part I<p>

Chad's POV

I wake up with the same routine as yesterday. The ride during to the Studios was quiet except for PJ and Gabe talking.

"Yesterday was awesome. I was able to spend the day with Sonny." PJ said.

"Lucky you. Tawni wouldn't even look away from the mirror and talk. But, she did give me her autograph." Gabe said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Tawni.

"Yup. Sonny gave me a tour." PJ said. _Didn't I tour them around yesterday?_

"Yeah, didn't Chad give us a tour around yesterday?" Gabe suddenly asked. _What is he? A mind reader? And did he just agree to something I don't know?_

"No, you're saying it out loud without noticing yourself. I agreed that you did give us a tour yesterday." Gabe said. _Darn._ I have got to stop doing that. No answer. Phew.

"I meant around the Studio and some places in So Random Chad didn't show us." PJ said.

"So what did you do?" Gabe asks.

"She was nice." PJ started. I rolled my eyes. Pft. Sonny is always nice AND naive.

"She did all kinds of things a tour guide should do except for the last part. As we arrived the prop house, she said that she was going somewhere. Before she left, she winked at me and it didn't look like a friend type of wink. Oh and we also got to know each other." PJ explained. Sonny winking at PJ? Please tell me this is a joke.

"Oh yeah. I saw that wink. I second that. That looked like a 'I like you that is not a 'friend like' wink. I think she's into you." Gabe smirked at him and PJ grinned. I feel jealousy coming up. So jealous that I gripped the wheel so hard, it looks like I may break it. I also stepped on the pedal hard. Cars in front were near already.

"Chad, slow down. You're 100 km/hr and that's beyond the speed limit." Teddy screamed. I didn't realized that I was going over the speed limit. I snapped out and slowed the convertible down. Teddy sighed in relief, loudly.

"And I thought I was going to hurl. Oh no, wait." She got out a barf bag from the compartment and began throwing up. Now, I feel like throwing up. She disposed of the barf bag.

"Sorry. I haven't gone that fast yet." Teddy apologized. I nod.

"Same." I said. By now, we arrived at the Studios. I released the steering wheel and my hands were red.

"What happened to you. PJ just explained what he did yesterday and then..." She paused and smirked. Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked, smirking. Damn.

"Why do you think I like her?" I asked. I hate it when people ask me that. It's true but I have a reputation to keep.

"You started to go fast, unexpectedly, when PJ described his day with Sonny." Teddy said, still smirking. Damn that smirk. Looks like I'm starting to like _like _my own cousin and that's just plain wrong and weird. I ignored it and headed to the set. Teddy, PJ and Gabe headed to the So Random set.

Sonny's POV

Since the day I met PJ, which was yesterday, I'm starting to like him. I made some obvious signs and it looks like he likes me back. PJ has really cool blonde hair, but not like Chad's, which is perfect, wonderful, soft ... WAIT, HOLD ON. Did I just think of Chad's hair like that? I shook my head and let it all go.

I was sitting by the Prop House when I heard voices.

"How are you sure?" a voice said. That sounded like Gabe.

"Gabe, I maybe dumb but not that dumb. Wasn't it obvious? When I explained it, he sped the car. I'm telling you. Chad likes her." another voice said. And I'm pretty sure that's PJ's. Chad likes WHO? Is she famous? Prettier than me? Wait, why do I care? And, isn't he with Teddy?

"Really Gabe. He does. This is THE first time Chad Dylan Cooper has FALLEN FOR A GIRL." a female voice said. That sounded like TEDDY? And she isn't upset?

"Really, Teddy? Really? You're siding with PJ?" Gabe said. Why isn't she with her boyfriend *gulp* Chad.

Look, I'm not jealous or anything. It's just that Teddy is so innocent and Chad will hurt her. I have to protect my crush's sister. NOT CHAD, but PJ. PJ will be upset. And Chad will get a black eye on his gorgeous... NO wait, ugly face. Oh, what do I care about Chad anyway?

"I'm not siding. I'm agreeing plus I started this conversation." Teddy said. Then, they entered the Prop House.

"Hey Sonny." They all greeted. Gabe and PJ went to the counter while Teddy sat beside me on the couch.

"Hey, Teddy. Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" She said.

"I overheard you talking to your brothers and said something about Chad falling for a girl the first time." I said. Teddy stiffened.

"Uh...um..uh."

Teddy's POV

We went to the So Random stage.

"PJ, Gabe do you think Chad likes Sonny?" I asked them.

"Now that you mentioned, yeah, I think so." PJ said.

"Yeah right." Gabe said.

"No, really Gabe. He does like her." I said.

"How are you sure?" Gabe asked, crossing his arms.

"Gabe, I maybe dumb but not that dumb. Wasn't it obvious? When I explained it, he sped the car. I'm telling you. Chad likes her." PJ said. Gabe just rolled his eyes.

"Really Gabe. He does. This is THE first time Chad Dylan Cooper has FALLEN FOR A GIRL." I said. He uncrosses his arms and places his hands on his waist.

"Really, Teddy? Really? You're siding with PJ?" Gabe asked. Is he stupid? I'm beginning to think PJ is smarter. At this topic I mean.

"I'm not siding. I'm agreeing plus I started this conversation." I pointed out. He drops his arms to his side, agreeing to what I said. Well, partially. We entered the Prop House and saw Sonny sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sonny." We greeted. Pj and Gabe headed to the counter while I sat beside Sonny.

"Hey, Teddy. Can I ask you a question?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I said.

"I overheard you talking to your brothers and said something about Chad falling for a girl the first time." Sonny said.

Oh crap. She overheard us talking about it. I stiffened. Sonny just kept on staring at me.

"Uh...um..uh..." Say something Teddy. "Really? Oh yeah, I feel heartbroken. I heard him say that he fell in love with a girl and that's not me." I broke down fake crying. I felt an arm around me. I peeked and saw it was Sonny's. She fell for it. Good.

"I'm sorry if I brought it up, Teddy." Sonny said, sympathetically. She kept on rubbing my back. I'm such a great actress. Huh. No wonder I'm Chad's cousin.

"It-it's fi-fi-fine." I stuttered to think I really am crying. I have fake tears in my ears. Wow. I should become an actress someday. I looked up Sonny and wiped away my fake tears. Sonny really looked sympathized. Hey, I can tell this to Chad and see if he is impressed, mad or both.

"Do you really like Chad?" Sonny asked. What an idiotic question.

"Yeah, of course I do." I said, still faking the sadness. "It hurts to hear that. I thought he liked me."

"You do know that he is the Hollywood Bad Boy, right?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, I know." I faced down, secretly got out my phone and texted PJ.

_PJ, can you call my phone after you read this? Don't ask why. Just do it. And after I say 'Hello', hang up. - Teddy. _I hit sent. A few seconds later, my phone rang. I lift my head up with fake tears still on my face. I press answer.

"He-hello?" I asked. I heard the line disconnect. Just like my plan. I paused.

"He-hey Chad." I greeted. I saw Sonny look at me. I puased again for a long while.

"What you said Chad was really hurtful." I said, still having sadness in my voice. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I forgive you." I said. Pause.

"Bye." I said and hanged up.

"So, what did Chad say?" Sonny asked. Excuse. Excuse.

"He said that he knew I heard him and said that was just a line from Mackenzie Falls. I got the wrong idea." I chuckled a little. Sonny nods.

"But.." Sonny started. I looked at her.

"But when I heard you talking about it, your voice had no sadness, just surprise." She said.

Oh Darn. Think, Teddy, think. She was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I was so surprised I even forgot I was supposed to be sad." I said, chuckling a little. Please fall for it. Please fall for it. Sonny nodded and looked away. Then she faced me again.

"So, uh, Teddy. There is a So Random party tonight and I want you to come along with your brothers. But, you need a date." She said.

"Okay. I'll bring Chad." I said. Sonny stiffened.

"Um, I'm sure Chad wouldn't want to go because it would ruin his reputation." She said, nervously.

"Oh, I'll convince him." I said. She still looked stiff.

"Uh...um...okay, I guess." She stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. I gave a small smile so I won't give away anything.

"Uh, Sonny." PJ started.

"Yeah?" Sonny said, with a small hopeful smile.

"So, since ,um, you need a date and stuff, would you like, um, you know, be my date?" PJ stuttered out. Sonny then gave a big smile to PJ.

"I'll be glad to." She said, smiling with joy. PJ then ran somewhere and shouted.

"YES. SHE SAID YES. WOOHOO!" Sonny smiles really big while I roll my eyes. PJ then walked back in with his hands behind his back, acting like nothing happened when he shouted. He sat down beside Gabe, who was looking at him weirdly.

"So, tonight?" I asked Sonny. She nodded.

"Tonight." Sonny replied.

* * *

><p>I was placing my gown <strong>(Pic on Profile)<strong> on which was ocean blue to match Chad's eyes. I placed my make-up which had the same color except for my lipstick, which was light pink. Oh and Chad is my date tonight. I had a hard time convincing him.

_Flashback:_

_I walked towards Chad's dressing room to ask him to be my date. I passed by the set and saw that it wasn't his scene. Good. He's in his dressing room. I went to his door and knocked it._

_"Come in." _

_I entered and closed the door._

_"Hey Chad." I greeted._

_"Hey Teddy. Did you know that the Randoms are having a stupid party tonight." He scoffed._

_"Yeah, about that stupid party, I got invited." I started. His eyes widened. I go on._

_"And so did PJ and Gabe. This party needs dates and PJ is going with Sonny," I see Chad's jaw clench and his hands turned into fists. "Gabe is with someone I don't know and I kinda said you'll be my date." He un-fist his hands and his eyes widened more. And the next thing I knew was Chad shouting at me._

_"NO, TEDDY. NO NO NO NO NO." He shouted. "You know about my reputation right? I am not loosing it."_

_"Come on Chad. Just this one. I'll owe you." I pleaded. He shook his head._

_"No way I'm going to be your date. I don't mind that part but in the Randoms' party, I do mind." He said._

_"Please Chad. This can help you make Sonny jealous." I pleaded more. He smiled at the last part. "And you jealous of her and PJ." I muttered out the last part. His eyes. widen. Guess he heard it._

_"What did you say?" He asked._

_"Nothing." I tried covering it up._

_"You said something." He said._

_"I didn't say anything." I said. He just shook his head._

_"Alright. I'll go." He sighed in defeat._

_"Thank you, Chad. You won't regret it." I said and hugged him. He hugged back._

_End of Flashblack_

So I am through with myself and I got my purse and went downstairs. I saw everyone look at me. Chad had the most shocked expression than the others. I went to Chad and tugged his arm. They snapped out of their trance. Chad was the first to complement me.

"You look absolutely amazing." Chad said, with a smile. I blushed a bit. All agreed.

"Oh, Teddy. You look simply amazing. Chad, place an arm around her and we'll take your picture." mom said. Chad removed his arm and placed it around me. My mom and his mom got the camera. Chad and I smiled. Then, they took the photo.

"Aw. You guys are adorable. Too bad your cousins." Mom said. We went out. PJ borrowed one of Chad's convertibles because he was picking Sonny up. Gabe went to ride us. We rode on another of Chad's convertibles. Apparently he has 7. The ride was really silent. We arrived at the studios. At the same time, PJ and Sonny arrived. Once Chad and I got out of the car, Chad had his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Sonny." I greeted. Sonny just smiled. That smile wasn't any ordinary smile. It was a jealousy smile. Just then, a little kid just came bye. Wait, is that Jo?

"Jo?" PJ and I cried. Gabe, Chad and Sonny shook their heads.

"This is Dakota Condor, Jo's cousin." Gabe said.

"Well, they sure look alike." I commented.

"I get that a lot to people who are friends with my cousin." Dakota said.

"Dude, is this your date?" PJ asked. Gabe nodded. We all went towards the building.

"Oh my Gosh. This is so amazing." I said in awe.

"Yeah, except I'm the ONLY FALLS MEMBER HERE." He yelled.

"Come on, Chad. Let's dance." I said, pulling him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was just the first half. I'm too lazy to continue. Anyway, did you like jealous Chad? No? Then, wait for the next chapter since there will be more jealous Chad. That would be all for now.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	8. Chad With A Chance of Jealousy Part II

**Heyya everyone. Sorry for not updating for a while. since now it's summer here in the Philippines, I may update faster. Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC Or GLC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Chad With A Chance of Jealousy Part II<p>

Chad's POV 

Teddy pulls me to the dance floor. I put my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. It was a slow song. I looked at Teddy's eyes and smiled. Teddy has amazing eyes But Sonny's is more ... Did I jus say that I'm attracted to Sonny's eyes? I look at the corner of my eyes to see Sonny slow dancing with PJ. Teddy follows my gaze and smirks at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"You are so jealous," she said.

"I am NOT," I protest. She doesn't listen to it. I just kept focusing on Teddy until a One Direction song came up. **(Sorry. Just wanted to add it.)**

**_He takes your hand_**  
><strong><em>I die a little<em>**  
><strong><em>I watch your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm in riddles<em>**  
><strong><em>Why can't you look at me like that?<em>**

**_(Na na na na na)_**

**_When you walk by_**  
><strong><em>I try to say it<em>**  
><strong><em>But then I freeze<em>**  
><strong><em>And never do it<em>**  
><strong><em>My tongue gets tied<em>**  
><strong><em>The words get trapped<em>**

**_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_**  
><strong><em>Whenever I'm near you<em>**

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**  
><strong><em>Tearing me apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you don't see<em>**  
><strong><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm breaking,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>**

**_(Na na na na na) [2x]_**

**_He looks at you_**  
><strong><em>The way that I would<em>**  
><strong><em>Does all the things, I know that I could<em>**  
><strong><em>If only time, could just turn back<em>**

**_Cause I got three little words_**  
><strong><em>That I've always been dying to tell you<em>**

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**  
><strong><em>Tearing me apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you don't see<em>**  
><strong><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm breaking,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>**

**_With my hands on your waist_**  
><strong><em>While we dance in the moonlight<em>**  
><strong><em>I wish it was me<em>**  
><strong><em>That you'll call later on<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you wanna say good night<em>**

**_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_**  
><strong><em>Tearing me apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you don't see<em>**

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**  
><strong><em>Tearing me apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you don't see<em>**  
><strong><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm breaking,<em>**

**_Oh how I wish_**

**_Oh how I wish_**

**_Oh how I wish, that was me_**

**_Oh how I wish, that was me _**

After the song ended, the most weirdest thing just happened. What I am about to say may shock you. I kissed Teddy. I KISSED MY COUSIN. It's kinda weird. I was so caught up with the song and her I just kissed her. What's even weirder than that is SHE KISSED ME BACK. Cousins kissing each other? That's so weird and wrong. We pull away quickly. We walked away from each other. Teddy was with some other people while I went to get punch. I look to see what happened to PJ and Sonny but everything was normal with them. Just then Teddy walked up to me.

"That was..." she started but wasn't able to finish.

"Awkward?" I finished. She nodded.

"Very," She said. "Because I have a boyfriend back home in Denver." Well, as long as that boyfriend of hers doesn't know, were safe. Wait, we're already safe. We're cousins. But I'm not sure if he'll be okay with it though. Some boyfriends are protective over their girlfriends.

"I hope he doesn't find out," I say to her.

"So do I," she responds. PJ and Sonny went to the table on the farthest right.

"How may I serve you?" PJ joked. Oh you did not.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Sonny replied. She was indeed blushing. I clenched my fists.

"Why is your brother flirting with Sonny?" I ask Teddy, although I knew the answer.

"Because he likes her...just like you like Sonny," Teddy smirked after she said the second statement.

"What? I don't like Sonny," I scoffed. Why does people keep saying that.

"Sure," She drawled out.

"Really. PJ might bring some of her germs when we arrive at the mansion," I replied. Maybe I like her but NEVER will I admit it. I'll admit it only on the right time.

"Yeah whatever," She said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, a short chapter. I would make it longer but I'm lazy so yeah that's the reason. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. So uh... Review.<strong>


	9. Author's note

**Guys, this is not a chapter but an author's note. I have a huge problem. I really have ideas on how to continue the stories anymore so I need your help. I need you guys to PM me some ideas cause I ran out of them. I'm sorry about the delays of the chapters and for not informing you sooner. I was busy even on summer vacation and the more now since I have school. I really need your help. Shout outs shall be given to this. **

**Also, there might be a possibility I may NOT be writing multi-chaps or stories. I'm sorry but Since the end of Sonny With A Chance and So Random, I was trying to keep my faith in them but sadly it faded to my new obsession, better yet, 'dedication'.**

**A great possibilty of the things mentioned may happen. So, if ever you want me to continue writing, please PM me some ideas and all. I hope you understand.**

**- Monique**


End file.
